Amazora no Yotogi
Occasional referred to as the Yotogi (Watchers), the'' Amazora no Yotogi'' (Watchers of the Threatening Sky) is an intelligence agency of the World Government. It's responsible for informing the Marines of the existence and capabilities of any large-scale threat to the survival of the World Government as a whole. It should also be noted that its members are inventors and sole practitioners of Saiwanhitotsudo (Way of the Only Skill). ''Purpose The overall purpose of the 'Amazora no Yotogi' is simply to keep the Marines informed about any not-so-obvious threat to the continual survival of the 'World Government. Organization The organizational structure of the ''Amazora no Yotogi'' is nigh-identical to the command hierarchy that was utilized by its ancestor the ''Ataia''. The entirety of the ''Amazora no Yotogi'' is divded into groups which are each referred to as an ''enjin'' (circle). Each of these groups are composed of four individuals at the most, and the leader of those individuals is referred to as being the ''enshin'' (center of circle). It should also be noted that there are three types of ''enjin''. These types are the ''Tsukuyomi no Enjin'' (Circle of Tsukuyomi), ''Susanoo no Enjin'' (Circle of Susanoo), and the ''Amaterasu no Enjin'' (Circle of Amaterasu). The ''Tsukuyomi no Enjin'' (Circles of Tsukuyomi) are the ''enjin'' responsible for gathering intelligence. In terms of combat, they are the least capable of the ''enjin''. However, they are still practitioners of ''Saiwanhitotsudo'' (Way of the Only Skill) and thus should not be underestimated. The ''Susanoo no Enjin'' (Circles of Susanoo) are the ''enjin'' responsible for maintaining the obscurity of the ''Amazora no Yotogi'' by means of assassinating those whom are aware of the ''Ataia's'' relationship with the ''World Government''. In terms of combat, they are the most capable of the ''enjin''. However, it should be noted that they are only the most capable combatants as a whole rather than as individuals. The ''Amaterasu no Enjin'' (Circle of Amaterasu) is the ''enjin'' responsible for both supervising the entirety of the ''Amazora no Yotogi'' and reporting the findings of the ''Tsukuyomi no Enjin'' to the ''Marines''. Under normal circumstances, only a single ''enjin'' is classified as an ''Amaterasu no Enjin''. This is because an ''enjin'' is only capable of attaining the status of ''Amaterasu no Enjin'' by winning a tournament, which only occurs once a decade, composed of all of the ''enjin''. Training From the age of six '''History The Amazora no Yotogi are the descendants of the Ataia, a nation composed of the nomads whom are indigenous to The Forbidden Isles. Once upon a time, the Ataia approached the World Government and petitioned for the removal of World Government-affiliated colonists from The Forbidden Isles. The World Government agreed to the removal at the cost of the Ataia swearing fealty to the Marines. Afterward, the World Government accused the colonists of being zealous imperialists whom settled down within the confines of The Forbidden Isles without the explicit permission of the World Government. Subsequently, the World Government massacred the lot of the colonists. Prompting those who were fortunate enough to survive the aforementioned massacre to found the BLANK. From that point onward, the Ataia served as the eyes and ears of the Marines. At some point in time, the Marines would commence to augment the population of the Ataia by adding orphans and abandoned children to their ranks. It is this practice which would cause the Ataia to evolve from being a tribe to being the secret society that it is today. Category:World Government Category:Organization Category:Powerhouse411